


Traição

by AltenVantas



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Dark Maleficent, Gen, Spoilers, Theft Wings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela acordou de manhã, mas havia alguma coisa de errado. Ela sentia dor, sentia falta de alguma coisa e seu amado não estava ali. Ainda sim, ela não sabia o que estava de errado... Ainda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traição

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



A luz da manhã sempre me desperta, é um ritual comum desde quando eu era criança e nunca mudou, um sorriso está estampado em meu rosto já que ainda sinto a presença de Stefan em meus braços. A última noite ainda está bem fresca em minha mente, em como conversamos como se o tempo não tivesse passado, em como tudo o que eu sentia quando garota parecia ainda tão real, tão palpável e tão bonito. Termino de abrir os meus olhos e percebo que já é dia, que os pássaros cantam e as arvores estão conversando em seus sussurros ancestrais. Tudo parecia mais um dia perfeito, mais um dia belo para todos os seus protegidos. Como estava errada.

Apoio minha mão para me levantar, então a sinto a dor, algo que não sei descrever com palavras nem mesmo em meus pensamentos. Também me sinto mais leve, como se tivesse faltando alguma coisa em mim. _O que é que está de errado?_ Tento sentar novamente, tentando ignorar essa dor intensa que tenta me paralisar, que tenta me dominar. _O que é que está de errado?_ Levo minha mão até onde a dor irradia, até onde ela começa e até onde leva o meu corpo consigo. _O que é que está de errado comigo?_ Então eu percebo porque estou mais leve, percebo o que é que está faltando em mim e a dor não me deixava perceber.

_Cadê as minhas asas?_

Tateio procurando por elas, é impossível que eu as tenha perdido, são as minhas asas. É minha força, o que me define como uma fada da floresta. É meu método de luta e principalmente quem me define. Tateio. É simplesmente absurdo de mais que elas tenham sumido apenas uma magia extremamente forte ou metal... Não. Isso é tão impossível quanto eu tê-las perdido em primeiro lugar, Stefan nunca faria isso comigo. Ele havia me dado um beijo de amor de verdadeiro. Ele não faria isso. Tateio.

_Cadê as minhas asas?_

Sinto o desespero tomando conta de mim, sinto a dor que lateja que corrói e tira minhas forças e me deixa tonta. Mas eu não sei o que é pior: as minhas costas ou o meu coração. Tento me levantar, não é a mesma coisa, me sinto mais leve e simplesmente não consigo me manter em equilíbrio. Minhas pernas não são tão fortes assim, embora minha força de vontade seja. A floresta ainda precisa de mim, meu povo ainda precisa de mim, mas...

_Cadê as minhas asas?_

Não posso deixá-los me ver assim. Não posso aparecer fraca, desprovida de minha dignidade e de minha força. Eu não sou mais uma guerreira. Eu não sou mais nada. Não sem as minhas... Não posso pensar nisso, ainda é cedo, ainda dói muito.  

Tento caminhar novamente, meus pés tremem e meu corpo bambeia. Tenho que avançar, o meu povo não pode me ver assim, ninguém pode. Vejo um graveto em meio à grama e o chamo até mim. Fecho a mão e deixo a magia fluir por meu corpo, moldando e criando algo que pudesse me ajudar, me dá suporte e andar não é mais tão difícil. Ainda estou leve e sinto-me completamente fora de eixo.

_Cadê as minhas asas?_

Ele fez isso comigo. Fez-me dormir, me iludiu e me roubou. O que mais eu poderia esperar? Não foi assim que o conheci? Roubando do meu povo, tirando dele apenas por simples ganância? Como poderia esperar que fosse mudar? Não. Humanos não mudam. Eles pioram e pioram, deixando sua ganância e seu ego falar mais alto. Stefan roubara as suas asas. Ela o odiava por isso. Ela queria vê-lo e os seus Mortos.

Minha raiva explodiu ao meu redor, levando as pedras em meu caminho. Eu preciso me recuperar, eu preciso me esconder e ter de volta minhas forças. Preciso descobrir quem sou agora que nada mais me restou. Mas eu O odeio. Eu odeio os humanos. Quero todos mortos. E...

_Cadê as minhas asas?_

O castelo de gelo está abandonado, ninguém vem aqui e agora eu sei exatamente o porquê. É frio de mais, as pedras são cruéis e nenhum pouco convidativo. Sento-me e fecho os olhos. Eu preciso me curar, eu preciso me recuperar e nem que seja por alguns instantes deixar que a escuridão e o sono, levassem embora a minha dor.

_Cadê as minhas asas?_


End file.
